


Please Understand You're More Than Enough

by PrayingandGaying



Series: Trans!HQGaybees [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Coming In Pants, DFAB!Hinata, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Self-Blame, Self-Esteem Issues, Squirting, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata feels a bit down after practice, blaming himself and his hormones for losing their practice match. Kageyama is having none of it, and does his best to show Hinata that he is perfect and is not going to let one practice match stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Understand You're More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of Trans!Haikyuu so I needed to satisfy my love for it since I hit the I-read-almost-all-of-them wall. Enjoy!

The walk home was a lot more quieter than usual, Kageyama was positive it wasn't about pork buns because Hinata had just finished his second one. But nonetheless the ginger's head was hanging low as he stared at the ground while they walked down the road. Kageyama constantly heard small little sighs coming from Hinata, he wanted to say something or do something about it but he wasn't sure what to say. More like he wasn't sure what the issue was exactly. Kageyama's eyes peered at Hinata without turning his head trying to figure out was the issue that was causing his boyfriend to feel so low.

Maybe it was school? Being third years did give them more stress. Or maybe it was how their practice against Aobajohsai was bumming him out since they weren't able to spike as much as they wanted? Or something like that? Kageyama was wracking his brain to figure out the issue, he didn't like seeing his, usually energetic, boyfriend deflated and glum. Kageyama frowned, trying to remember if anything new had happened recently...Wait! Something had. Hinata had just started hormone therapy, he had finally been able to do it with his parents help. Kageyama suspected that it was making Hinata a little here and there with emotions. He couldn't be totally sure, he decided to drop it till they got home.

Kageyama suggested last week that they go to his house, since his parents were going to an anniversary date for the weekend and they asked them to watch the house. It would be a good way to get some rest and relaxation, just the two of them since they knew the stress of school would weigh even more as they continued through the year. So they took any opportunity they had to spend some time together. Kageyama hoped that it would help Hinata get out of his slump as well.

As they neared the house Kageyama reached over his bike to pat Hinata's shoulder, the smaller boy's body jolted straight. Kageyama frowned, removing his hand from Hinata.

"You okay?"

Hinata just nodded but didn't spare Kageyama a glance at all. Kageyama frowned again but didn't press anything. They were close to the house, he would say something then. Kageyama parked his bike in front lawn on the house, opening the door and let Hinata in first. The smaller boy made a bee line for the couch in the living room and plopping himself down. Kageyama watched him as he went into the kitchen to get them drinks. Kageyama leaned his head in the direction of the living room as he grabbed glasses.

"Water good for you, Hinata?" Kageyama waited for an answer but all he heard was a loud grunt of approval. Kageyama frowned again but complied. He walked into the living room to see Hinata with his knees pulled up to his chest, head resting on the dipped between his knees watching the T.V. that he had turned on. Kageyama set down the glasses of water and sat down next to Hinata. His arm reflexively rested behind Hinata but he noticed that Hinata, yet again, flinched a bit. Kageyama frowned for what felt like the twentieth time that day. Kageyama turned his body a bit and stared at Hinata with a glare.

"What's got you all jittery, dumbass?"

Hinata didn't answer right away, he just peered at Kageyama for a moment before looking away and settled on lightly biting at his lower lip. Kageyama let out a small huff and looked back at the T.V, he knew he shouldn't be getting mad but it was weird and kind of annoying to not see Hinata as his usual self. But he also knew that he could make things worse if he let anger get the best of him so he took a deep breath in and out before trying to look at Hinata again. He was about to ask his question again when Hinata cut in.

"Am I not good enough?"

Kageyama's eyebrows shot up, his eyes showing pure shock and confusion. He wasn't exactly expecting that, at least not really. Kageyama had a feeling Hinata wouldn't tell him what the question was referring to. He assumed it was about their practice match, so he answered with that.

"Uh, you're definitely more than enough for the team. Today at practice was just not our day, so you can't count yourself as someone who is not good enough." Kageyama felt proud of that response, but that quickly deflated when Hinata shook his head.

"I'm not taking about only that...am I good enough for you? As a partner on and off the court...I don't feel good enough. Maybe it's 'cause I know you're into guys and whatnot and...and I'm not actually one. And...uh...today I wasn't up to par as usually." Hinata blabbed. "I blame that on the hormone therapy, and that would have never happened if I was an actual boy and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said you aren't an actual boy?" Kageyama turned his body completely, staring at Hinata with a glare obviously not directed at the ginger but at the shit words he had said. Hinata turned his head to look at Kageyama, his eyes a bit wide. He let out a small 'um..' before clearing his throat.

"N-no one. I was just saying that I'm not-"

"Stop." Kageyama swiftly cut in, putting his hand up. "You're saying that you aren't a boy?"

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, was Kageyama not listening to him?

"Yeah...that's what I just said. I'm not an actual boy. I don't have...you know."

Kageyama frowned deeper than all the other frowns he frowned that day. Was Hinata being serious? Kageyama prayed to any god that was up there, that it was the hormones talking and not actually Hinata.

"Who was the one who ranted to me last year when people still used the wrong pronouns and the wrong name even though you made the transition the end of middle school? And that it seems like no one is considerate? No one care but the team? Did you not count yourself as a boy then either just 'cause you didn't have something hanging between your legs?"

Kageyama waited for an answer but Hinata just stared at him wearing a slightly worried and ashamed expression. His bottom lip being gnawed at by his teeth. 

"Did you or did you not count yourself as a boy, dumbass?" Kageyama's voice was joined with a stern look and Hinata nodded.

"Yes..I counted myself a boy then..."

"So why are you asking those kind of questions? You must be a real dumbass."

Kageyama watched as Hinata returned to his position before they started talking. His head nuzzled back into the dip between his knees. But Kageyama continued to talk...rant? He wasn't so sure anymore but he had a goal to make Hinata see that what he was saying was stupid.

"You're a boy, Hinata Shouyou. A third year decoy and soon to be ace that I fell in love with our first year of high school. I wouldn't want it any other way and I don't give a flying fuck if you were born a girl. That has absolutely nothing to do with the practice we lost today. We lost before and you never shouldered the blame, so why start now? Just 'cause you started doing hormone therapy and it fucks with you a bit, doesn't mean you get to say that you're no longer good enough to be my partner."

Kageyama could see Hinata's ears going red as the ginger nuzzled his face further between his knees. Kageyama internally chuckled at the cute reaction but it was good so he continued.

"If you were being serious about what you said earlier, then you truly are a dumbass. You're more than enough for someone like me, you're able to put up with someone like me. How could you never not be good enough? You will always be the more-than-good-enough-spikes to my more-than-good-enough-sets. And I'll never let you forget that."

Kageyama turned his head to see Hinata smiling at him, a small tear rolling down his cheek when he closed his eyes and smiled even wider. Kageyama smiled back, scooting himself closer to the smaller boy and draping his arm around Hinata's shoulders. Kageyama turned his head a bit more and pressed a series of kisses on the side of Hinata's head. The ginger giggled a bit before turning his head as well and met his lips with Kageyama's. The raven head sighed into the kiss and pressed his lips back. Hinata pulled away just enough to mutter 'I love you' against Kageyama's lips.

"I love you, too." Kageyama muttered back before pressing their lips back together. Hinata parted his lips a bit and Kageyama slotted his between them, taking Hinata's lower lip and nipping at it.The ginger let out an airy gasp between kisses. His hot breath sending tingles against Kageyama's wet lips.

Kageyama opened his mouth a bit more and let his tongue poke up, running it along Hinata's lips. Hinata sighed in the kiss as he parted his lips more to let Kageyama slip his tongue in. Their tongues danced together, mingling and exploring. Kageyama ran the tip of his tongue across the roof of Hinata's mouth causing the small boy to shudder slightly signalling Kageyama to do it again, to which he complied. Their moans getting caught between each other's lips until they finally pulled apart with small gaps, saliva sliding down the side of their mouths.

They stared into each other's eyes. Kageyama thought he would go blind from the brightness of Hinata's eyes, he blinked a few times before deciding to give Hinata the special treatment. He gripped Hinata's arms, motioning the smaller boy to crawl into Kageyama's lap. "C'mere."

Hinata nodded, placing himself between Kageyama's spread legs, he leaned back against Kageyama's broad chest and let out a small content hum. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's chest, pulling him even closer. He latched his lips on the skin under Hinata's left ear, sucking lightly. Hinata tilted his head to the side and sighed, bringing his arms up and reached behind to hook arm around Kageyama's neck. The raven head continued to kiss down Hinata's neck. 

"You're way more than enough for me." Kageyama muttered as he trailed kisses down to Hinata's shoulder. 

"Without you, I would never see the sun in person." Kageyama tugged at Hinata's shirt collar so it exposed more of the pale skin. Kageyama starting sucking a but more harder, just enough to leave a faint red mark. Then soothed it with the flat of his tongue. Hinata sighed, fingers combing through Kageyama's dark hair. His breath hitching a bit from the warm feeling from Kageyama's mouth. 

"Kageyama." Hinata sighed his fingers gripping Kageyama's hair a bit harder when he sucked a particular sensitive part of Hinata's neck. Kageyama hummed against Hinata's skin as he felt the small pain from the tugging of his hair, but didn't mind it at all. He started to move his hands down Hinata's small frame, rubbing up and down the ginger's sides and feeling the body shiver under his hands. Kageyama started to kiss back up Hinata's neck, nudging his nose to Hinata's cheek until the other boy turned his head and pressed their lips together again. Both of them moaning into each other's mouths. 

"You're...so...hot..." Kageyama murmured in between kisses, the hands rubbing Hinata's sides started to brush under the fabric and making small touches on Hinata's skin. Hinata's body shuddered again, the feather touches from Kageyama's calloused fingertips were getting ticklish. 

"Kageyama, touch me directly." Hinata removed his arms from behind Kageyama's head and placed them over the other male's hands. Hinata removed their hands from his body and shifted so the he could remove his shirt. Kageyama decided to do the same thing, both of them tossing their shirts on the floor. Hinata shifted back into Kageyama again, but now the warmth from their skin to skin contact added a new element, making them feel even hotter. Hinata fixed the binder he had on before allowing Kageyama to place his hands on his sides again. 

"I'll take it off later, but for now..." Hinata muttered. Kageyama nodded with a hum of acknowledgement. He knew Hinata still felt conscious about his chest no matter how many times he had seen Hinata without it and told him that he didn't care because he loved Hinata no matter what.

Kageyama blinked a few times before nudging at Hinata's cheek again, lightly rubbing up and down Hinata's pale skin with the tips of his fingers. Hinata let out a breathy moan, leaning into Kageyama's touch before turning his head again and giving Kageyama an opened mouthed kiss. 

Kageyama brushed his tongue on Hinata's lips before slipping between the ginger's lips again, his hands slowly making their way a little lower. Hinata could feel the pair of hands move to rest on his hips, fingers splaying out a bit to just barely touch his thighs. Hinata's hips jerked a bit, trying to get Kageyama to put more pressure there. Kageyama could feel it too and started to lightly grind and rub the palm of his hands into Hinata's hips, his fingers sliding back and forth across Hinata's upper thighs as Kageyama made constant gripping motions. 

After a little while Kageyama started to knead Hinata's inner thigh, silently asking if it was okay to continue more. Hinata gasped into the kiss, bucking his hips up again into Kageyama's touch. The raven hair slowly pulled his lips away from Hinata to ask and make sure. 

"May I?" A hand coming to rest on Hinata's crotch, cupping it lightly. Hinata's breath hitched before he nodded and resumed kissing Kageyama. Kageyama started to knead at Hinata's crotch feeling the heat between the smaller boy's legs. 

"You can touch under..." Hinata breathed as he pulled away from the sloppy kissing. Kageyama moved his hands to the waistband of Hinata's pants and started to pull them down. The ginger lifted his hips to allow his pants to go over his rear and they soon slipped down his legs and pooled at his feet. Hinata breathed in sharply when he felt Kageyama's warm hands back on him, touching through his tight boxer briefs. Kageyama dipped his hand lower, cupping Hinata's entire crotch, covering it with the warmth of his palm. Hinata's hands, that were placed on Kageyama's legs, gripped the other boy's pants as little moan escaped him.

Kageyama started to trail his fingers upwards from the cleft of Hinata's ass, he paused when he felt the cloth already damp and a little sticky. Kageyama let out a shaky breath, rubbing his fingers around the damp spot, reveling in the feel of it against his fingers. The feeling went straight to his already hard dick, straining in his pants. Kageyama let out another shaky breath before he brought his mouth close to Hinata's burning red ears. 

"You're already so wet for me, Shouyou..." 

Kageyama could feel Hinata shudder at his words, a small 'shut up' was heard but easily forgotten. Kageyama pressed his finger at the damp spot, feeling the source of Hinata's wetness through the cloth. 

"But I love it. You're so beautiful." Kageyama started to rub his fingers up and down again, making even more of Hinata's underwear damp and sticky. Hinata's breath was getting more labored, he could feel his vagina pulsing, wanting more and more by the second. Hinata turned his head to peer at Kageyama with a tiny pout. 

"Enough teasing, Bakageyama..." 

Kageyama let out an airy chuckle, leaning in to kiss Hinata's lips right when he slipped his hand in Hinata's underwear and touched him directly. The ginger's yelp of shock and pleasure were swallowed by Kageyama as he deepened their kissing. His fingers first rubbed slow circles on Hinata's hardened clit, sending jolts of pleasure up Hinata's spine. He sighed into the kiss as Kageyama continued to rub his clit with one finger while another started to slowly trail down his wet folds. The finger trailing down pressed down and slowly slid into Hinata, getting coated in wet arousal. Hinata's body stiffened but relaxed just as quick, moaning into Kageyama's mouth as he felt the finger push in and out in an agonizing pace. Hinata pulled away from the kiss again, reaching back with his arms to hook them around Kageyama again. His moans muffled by their kisses. Hinata kept muttering encouragements between kisses. 

"More...More, please Tobio..."  

Kageyama could feel himself get even harder from the sound of his name said in the airy way Hinata said it. He quickly did what his boyfriend wanted, adding another finger inside Hinata and moving them more faster. He could feel Hinata clench around his long fingers, he curled them up a bit and Hinata let out a groan. 

"Keep doing that...Ah!" Hinata's body shuddered again, crying out and stopped kissing altogether to let his moans out. Kageyama curled his fingers as he pushed them in and out, the wet sounds being heard were adding more to Kageyama's arousal. He bet Hinata could feel his dick twitching through his pants. But Kageyama pushed his own needs away and continued to focus of servicing Hinata, slipping in another finger and gaining a louder moan from the smaller boy.

"Tobio! Ah! More!" Hinata mewled, his fingers gripping at Kageyama's scalp again, tugging harder than before. Kageyama started to move his hand faster and faster, curling every so often to make Hinata last a bit longer. But he knew Hinata was getting closer, he was pulsing and clenching even more, Kageyama could tell he was close. 

"Ah, Shouyou. You're getting tighter." He whispered, getting another small shiver from Hinata. Hinata bit his lip to block a moan as he nodded in agreement. 

"Tobio! Ah, yes! I'm-" Hinata moaned again, his grip on Kageyama's hair tightened, scratching into the raven's scalp. Kageyama shuddered at the feeling, feeling himself get closer to the edge too. He began fucking Hinata even faster on his fingers, bringing the boy closer to the edge. Kageyama whispered in his ear again.  

"Hinata, come for me."

It took a few seconds but soon Hinata's jaw dropped open, broken gasps spilling out of them. His body shaking and shuddering as he reached his peak and came on Kageyama's fingers. Kageyama could feel every pulse and squeeze around his fingers as he continued to slowly push his fingers in and out of Hinata through his orgasm. His thumb, that was resting at Hinata's clit was rubbing slow circles. Hinata gasped when Kageyama rubbed his clit again, his body let out another few shudders and Hinata let out a surprised gasp. Kageyama was a little confused but he suddenly felt something wet trickle down his palm that was never there before.  

"Hinata...did you just...?" Kageyama whispered. Hinata let out moan, feeling even more wet before he nodded lazily. He was going to ask Kageyama if he needed help but, behind him, he felt Kageyama's body shudder as well, followed by an airy moan next to his ear. 

Kageyama felt his face heat up as his felt a stickiness in his pants and a wash of relief from the tension in his pants. He wanted to crawl up and die, but then again he didn't because that was one of the best orgasms he even felt. He could hear Hinata let out a small chuckle before murmuring. 

"I know a sure way for you to come in your pants then, huh? Bakageyama." The ginger gave his boyfriend a smirk. Kageyama frowned, the thought of shoving Hinata off of him crosses his mind but he just let out an angry huff instead.

"Whatever, dumbass. Are you good now?" Kageyama brushed a piece of Hinata's hair away from his forehead. "I don't want you to feel like that again."

"If I do, you'll cheer me up, right?" Hinata asked with a cheerful tone. Kageyama nodded, staring at him with a soft gaze.

"Always." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hinata's temple. "Because I want you to understand that you're more than enough." Kageyama muttered. Hinata sighed in content, then his stomach let out a grumble. The smaller boy let out a snort of laughter. 

Kageyama flicked his head. "Way to ruin the moment."

"Sorry, I love you!" Hinata gave his boyfriend a big smile that Kageyama couldn't resist.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too"  

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ praythegayway


End file.
